Diary of a Mistress
by starrysky7
Summary: I know that we will never marry, that I am nothing but another mistress in a long line, but I can't help but be hopeful. A one-shot diary entry that delves into the mind of a mistress of Henry VII
1. Chapter 1

**Just a diary entry of a mistress of Henry VII, it's just a one shot but tell me if you want me to turn it into a story. I also have a Tudors forum, if you want to join here's the link: forum/The-Tudors-King-Henry-VIII/144358/**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw him again last night, another night spent together. My love for him only grows with each moment we spend together. I know that we cannot continue this illicit love affair, but I do not want it to stop._

_With each of his soft touches my heart grows fonder of him, I am unable to stop these feelings, even if I wanted to. I fear that I am no longer in control of myself, of my actions or my heart._

_He now has complete control over me, I will do anything for him, and I hope that he would do anything for me. I don't know if he loves me the way I love him, I hope he does._

_My life now revolves around him; my heart, my soul and my body is his and only his. I will never belong to another in the way that I belong to him. Never love another the way I love him. My heart beats for him alone._

_I know that we will never marry, that I am nothing but another mistress in a long line, but I can't help but be hopeful. Maybe one day he will see that I would be a good wife, a good mother and a good Queen. Until that day I remain just a mistress, a mistress of Henry VII._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary_

_Lady Anne Boleyn approached me today, told me to stay away from the King, like I actually had a choice in the matter. I don't know why she bothered me, I was nothing but his mistress and she was the one he was going to marry, the one he was divorcing the Queen for._

_It was not until the next day that I learned the truth. Lady Anne was falling out of favour with the King, and it seemed I was his new favourite mistress. I don't know what this means for me. I don't want to be Queen. I just want to be with Henry. And if Henry wanted me to be his Queen then I would gladly be his Queen._

_Lady Anne visited me again a few days later, delivering the same message but this time with more information._

_"Not matter how much Henry loves you he will marry me" she told me, "He loves me more"_

_I had not known that Henry loved me so you could guess my surprise when she told me that. If he did love me he had never shared his feelings with me. That's not to say that the news didn't make me happy, I had loved Henry since I had become his mistress and was sure that I would love him until the day that I died._

_Henry came to me the next night, it was that night that he confessed his love for me and his desire to marry me. I contemplated giving myself to him that night, but I knew the disgrace that it would bring my family. And so the King left, but not before he promised me that he would marry me and make me his Queen._

* * *

**Please review if you like it, I love the feedback it really helps me, especially when you share your ideas. I have Tudors forum and would love it if people joined it. If you're interested here's the link: forum/The-Tudors-King-Henry-VIII/144358/**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_I met the King's daughter Mary today, he introduced me to her, that must mean that he was serious about making me his wife, surely. She was a lovely girl, every bit the princess she had grown up as. I thought that it was a shame she was no longer a princess, she would have made a good queen._

_Of course, if the King married me then he would expect me to bear his sons, and they would be the heirs._

_Despite our religious differences Mary and I got on quite well. I had always liked her mother, thought that she was a good Queen and was saddened by what had happened to her._

_Henry asked me to marry him today, finally._

_"I have loved you since I saw you and I wish for you to become my wife and my Queen" was what he said to me_

_I said yes of course._

_We will be getting married soon, just have to get everything in order first. Soon enough I will be Henry's wife, his queen. The Queen of England._

* * *

**Please review, I love getting feedback. If you're interested I have started a Tudors forum, PM if you want the link.**


End file.
